Description will be made on an example of a conventional MCM manufacture method. A plurality of semiconductor chips are die-bonded onto a support substrate. The plurality of semiconductor chips are embedded in an insulating film formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is performed for the insulating film to planarize the surface thereof.
Contact holes and wiring trenches are formed on the planarized insulating film, and filled with a conductive material to form wirings interconnecting the semiconductor chips. This wiring forming process is repeated to form a plurality of wiring layers. Pads are formed on the uppermost wiring layer, and projected electrodes (bumps) are formed on the pads.    [Patent Document]    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-274315